Fantasy Campaign Cultures
Cultures Aidian: The world has not been kind to the Aidian people. Once the Aidian Kingdom was the envy of the world for it's scientific advancements and natural resources. They were a peaceful people who often remained neutral to global affairs. It was their lack of allies and abundant resources that led to the invasion by the Scarab Kingdom. Besveni: The Besveni are a warrior culture known for it's dedicated and standoffish nature. The Besveni do not concern themselves with kings or boarders as their hunt takes them all over the world, no ruler would dare to deny a group of Besveni Outriders passage anyway. The Besveni are clan based with each maintaining a stronghold in the Shieldlands. Desaadi: The Desaadi are a beautiful people native to the region of the Traversing Mists. Most of the Desaadi are descendants of Sorcerers, Nobles, and Barbarians that were trapped in the region after the Mist formed. Their society is complex and alien to non-natives. Females dominate Desaadi politics and warfare with men mostly being slaves, servants, or housekeepers. Desaadi are considered the most beautiful in the world. Islander: Islander is a loose term used to describe anyone from the Western Isles. The Isles themselves are a diverse region with hundreds of inhabited islands, each with unique dialects, customs, and beliefs. For the most part Islanders share a friendly naval culture focusing mostly on fishing. Lucem: The Lucem are a proud, religious, and some would say arrogant people who believe themselves to have descended from the sun god, Rao. The Lucem are the most militaristic of the Eastern Kingdoms, with a long history of conquest. In general the Lucem are a wealthy people living in one of the best protected and fertile regions in the world. Milgrimese: The people of Milgrim are creative and refined. Many could be called Warrior-Poets, due to the huge popularity of dueling and bardic universities in Milgrim. The Milgrimese like the finer things in life and are prone to bloody civil wars. Vinion is the patron Goddess of Milgrim, and her fondness for freedom and wine has been inherited by the masses. Nedorian: Nedorians are a culture focused on trading and wealth. The Republic lays between the Osan Empire and the Eastern Kingdoms, making them in a prime position to transfer goods from one to the other. Nedorians have a reputation for being the best merchants in the world, while also being greedy and self-important, which is easily reflected in their cities and government. Life working in a Nedorian factory is as unpleasant as any Voxan Slave's. Osan: The Osan are a regal and elegant people. Osa is a mysterious place to those living in the Eastern Kingdoms. Travelers tell of a rigid caste system, with power hungry nobility and chivalrous samurai on top. Technology and sorcery have advanced together in Osa making them the most powerful culture in the world. Osans outside of the Empire are usually diplomats, scholars, or fleeing some sort of political intrigue. Scarab: The Scarab are a proud warrior culture. Under the dominion the Scarab tribes were enslaved by a man history remembers as "the Dark Pharaoh", before this time the Scarab language was divided in to as many dialects as there were tribes. However under the Dominion they merged forming a distinct culture of their own. The Scarab eventually revolted and formed their own Kingdom, before being conquered by the Janlyn many years later. Until recently the Scarab had once again been a nomadic, tribal culture, but they have been united under the new Pharaoh's banner. Volgan: The Volgans are a seafaring culture who trade, explore, and settle in wide areas across the northern hemisphere. Category:GURPS